Trick or Treat
by Caramelchan
Summary: Harry gets an unexpected visitor, late on Halloween. H/N-ish. Oneshot.


Author's note: so it's 0430 the day after Halloween, and guess who watched too many horror films to be able to get to sleep? That would be me. So I wrote a speedy little fluff to cheer myself up. Hope you enjoy, any comments at all would be very welcome, as this is my first Silent Witness story I have published here.

* * *

TAP TAP TAP

Given that it was 10pm, Harry certainly wasn't expecting any visitors. Nor any trick-or-treaters; anyone young enough to still be taking part in that favourite of Halloween traditions should have been in bed long ago, as far as Harry was concerned. Besides, he didn't fancy sharing any of the remaining treats. He had bought a bag each of mini chocolate bars and of lollypops, to give to any children that came knocking on his door with their parents, but had been eating them himself for the past hour.

TAP TAP TAP

The knocking was becoming more insistent. Begrudgingly, Harry dragged himself off the sofa, and padded, his feet bare, to the front door.

Outside his front door was a familiar figure.

"Nikki?"

"Trick or treat?" She replied, with a half smile.

Harry took a moment to fully appreciate her outfit. Her dress was black and short, like many dresses are. However, this particular dress had three large yellow stripes that crossed Nikki's body. Harry also thought that he could see a pair of silver wings that were hanging off Nikki's shoulders. To top it off, a pair of black deeley boppers were on her head, holding back her hair.

It was quite a sight to behold. Harry had to fight down a laugh as he stepped aside, holding the door open so she could come in too.

"It's alright Harry, you can laugh," she said with an exasperated sigh. "Everyone else did."

"I wasn't going to laugh," he replied, not quite truthfully. "And what do you mean, everyone else laughed? What's going on?"

"I went to a party with Henry, for Halloween. Compared to all the other women there, let's just say I was a little overdressed."

Harry glanced down at her dress, which showed a lot of Nikki's slim thighs. That was overdressed?

"Of course that wouldn't have been so bad," she continued, "If I hadn't walked in on him shagging his secretary."

Harry felt a touch of smugness, knowing that he had been right all along about Henry, Nikki's most recent unsuitable bloke.

This didn't stop him from pulling Nikki instantly into a tight hug, of course. It was almost a reflex of his and Harry was glad to feel her relax against him. Their hugs weren't usually hindered by a set of insect wings though.

"I know you want to say that you told me so, Harry."

"Not right now, I don't," he replied. "I wouldn't want to kick you while you're down."

They stepped apart from each other, and thankfully Nikki was smiling properly now.

"Thanks, Harry."

Her eyes caught some movement in the living room.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" she asked, nodding towards the television, where Harry's film was still playing.

"Not really. Just a tradition of watching horror films and eating left over treats every Halloween. I can wind the film back, if you'd like to join me. It's only about 15 minutes in." He said this with a grin, describing how he had spent every Halloween since his first year of university. Harry enjoyed the tradition still, even though his graduation had been over a decade ago.

"Sounds perfect Harry. Don't bother winding it back, you'll only have to explain it all to me again anyway. What are we watching?"

Nikki slipped her shoes off, black patent heels that were bought specifically for the occasion, she thought bitterly, before heading to the living room after Harry. He had already fetched a second wine glass for her.

"One of the classics tonight, it's called Nightmare on Elm's Street. Heard of it?"

"Yes, remind me of the plot?"

Harry obliged, and they settled on the sofa in a comfortable silence. Nikki sat sideways, her legs over Harry's lap, while he sat facing forwards and rested his hands on her lower legs. The silky tights or stockings or whatever they were, it felt nice beneath his fingertips.

Nikki interrupted a few minutes later. "How do you watch this? All this gore, it's just like work!"

"Come on now Nikki, you aren't nearly as ugly as Freddie Krueger," smirked Harry, earning himself a hit in the face with a nearby sofa cushion.

As always, Nikki didn't last the entire film and was dozing before the closing credits rolled across the screen.

Harry was used to this. Used to extricating himself from her sleeping form, arranging her on the sofa, making sure she would be comfortable, covering her with a blanket. This time, he also gently removed the ridiculous deeley boppers from her fancy dress costume, that she had neglected to take off. This was done with a smile; she had looked both amusing and adorable all dressed up.

"Sweet dreams, Nikki," Harry muttered, pressing his lips to her cheek, before heading to his own bed, the smile lingering about his features, for that evening had been one of the better treats that Halloween had ever brought him.


End file.
